Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios
Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2012-presente }} Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios es una serie animada estadounidense de Disney Television Animation, creada por Alex Hirsch y transmitida por Disney Channel en Latinoamérica y Disney XD en los Estados Unidos. Reparto Personajes principales Personajes secundarios Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales thumb|right|230px *Alan García * Alejandro Vicco *Alfredo de Vita *Ana Patané *Ariel Cisternino *Camila Díaz Fraga *Carlos Secilio *Cristian Peyrano *Gaspar Iván Gutiérrez *Gustavo Dardés *Gustavo Bonfigli *Hernán Chiozza *Ignacio Rodríguez de Anca *Ignacio Lorefice *Javier Gómez *Judith Cabral *Lucas Medina *Mara Meter *Marcos Abadi *Mario De Candia *Pablo Gandolfo *Pablo Meneses *Patricio Lago *Sergio Bermejo *Valeria Gómez *Vanina García Créditos de doblaje TV DubbGF_-Alkaline64-.png|1ra. Temporada. Doblaje Latino de Gravity Falls Una Verano de Misterios (Cortos).jpg|Cortos. Segunda Temporada.png|2da. Temporada. DVD Gravity_falls_un_verano_de_misterios_creditos_(dvd_1).jpg|Créditos de doblaje del primer DVD. Galería La Guía de Dipper hacia lo inexplicable.|Recopilación de cortos Códigos en español * Turista atrapado: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "ELHPYHPLGRV D JUDYLWB IDOOV". Descifrado se traduce como "BIENVENIDOS A GRAVITY FALLS". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de cifrado original, ya que no toma en cuenta la letra "Ñ". * La Leyenda del Gobblewonker: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "IX MOLUFJX PBJXKX OBDOBPX X IX FPIX QOXPBOM". Descifrado se traduce como "LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA REGRESA A LA ISLA TRASERO". ** Este episodio tiene los criptogramas invertidos, usando la tabla de significado como si fuese la de criptograma. * Cazadores de Cabezas: 'Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "'HN VLJXH HP HN FRPGXFWR". Descifrado se traduce como "ÉL SIGUE EN EL CONDUCTO". * La mano que mece a Mabel: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "FDUND, ¿SRU TXH PR OH NNDODV?". Descifrado se traduce como "CARLA, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMAS?". * La inconveniencia: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¡DGHNDQWH, DRVKLOD!". Descifrado se traduce como "¡ADELANTE, AOSHIMA!". * Dipper contra la hombría: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "HO VU FDHVDULDQ QR YHQGUD OD SURALPD VHPDQD HO VU DWEDVK OR VXVWEWXLUD". Descifrado se traduce como "EL SR CAESARIAN NO VENDRÁ LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA EL SR ATBASH LO SUSTBTUIRÁ” ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de cifrado original, ya que no toma en cuenta la letra "Ñ". ** El criptograma tiene un error, dice "VXVWEWXLUD" en lugar de "VXVWRWXLUD". * Doble Dipper: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "WRKKVI WV KZKUO ZGZHXZWL WRXV '¡AUU GHWXQHGADSADUH!'". Descifrado se traduce como "DIPPER DE PAPFL ATASCADO DICE '¡ZFF TSDCJSTZWHZWFS!'". ** Este criptograma tiene un error: Dice "KZKUO" en lugar de "KZKVO" * Tesoro irracional: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "WV NFXSLH GIVNYOVB". Descifrado se traduce como "DE MUCHOS TREMBLEY". * El cerdo viajero del tiempo: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "ML ZKILYZWL KLI T. S. CVOOH". Descifrado se traduce como "NO APROBADO POR G. H. XELLS". *''Luchando con luchadores'': Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "OL HRVMGL, WRKKVI, KVIL GF DVMWB VHGZ VM LGIL XZHGROOL". Descifrado se traduce como "LO SIENTO, DIPPER, PERO TU WENDY ESTA EN OTRO CASTILLO". * Pequeño Dipper: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "VO SVXSRXVIL RMERHRYOV ERTROZ". Descifrado se traduce como "EL HECHICERO INVISIBLE VIGILA". * Súper Halloween: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "OOVTFV Z GR KLI OZ GZIVZ: VO WFOXV". Descifrado se traduce como "LLEGUÉ A TI POR LA TAREA: EL DULCE". * La Jefa Mabel: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "KVHZWZ VH OZ XZYVAZ JFV OOVEZ VO TLIIL UVA". Descifrado se traduce como "PESADA ES LA CABEZA QUE LLEVA EL GORRO FEZ". * ¡El pozo sin fondo!: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "6-22-21-2-16-21 4-16-20: 12-1 23-5-14-7-1-14-27-1 4-5-12 21-9-16". Descifrado se traduce como "FUTBOT DOS: LA VENGANZA DEL TIO". * Un final profundo: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "22-9-22-1-14 12-15-19 16-1-20-15-19 4-5 12-1 16-9-19-3-9-14-1". Descifrado se traduce como "VIVAN LOS PATOS DE LA PISCINA". ** Este episodio mantuvo intacto el criptograma original debido a que ya estaba en español, por lo cual, usa la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * Aprovecha la alfombra: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "16-5-18-15, ¿17-21-9-5-14 18-15-2-15 12-1-19 1-12-3-1-16-1-18-18-1-19?". Descifrado se traduce como "PERO, ¿QUIEN ROBO LAS ALCAPARRAS?". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * Chicoz locoz: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¿5-19-20-1-19 6-5-12-9-26 1-8-15-18-1, 1-18-9-5-12?". Descifrado se traduce como "¿ESTAS FELIZ AHORA, ARIEL?". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * La tierra antes del cerdo: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "¡19-9-18-22-5 16-1-18-1 3-5-18-3-9-20-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-19!". Descifrado se traduce como "¡SIRVE PARA CERCITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. ** Este criptograma contiene un error puesto que debería ser: "3-5-18-4-9-20-15-15-15..." en lugar de "3-5-18-3-9-20-15-15-15..." * Escapando de los sueños: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "3-15-14-20-9-14-21-1-18-1...". Descifrado se traduce como "CONTINUARÁ...". ** Este episodio utiliza la tabla de transcripciones estadounidense. * Gideon Asciende: **Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "22-3-5-21-23 19-12 9-14-9 21-15-19-17-9". Descifrado se traduce como "BUSCA EL OJO CIEGO". ** Este episodio utiliza las tablas de transcripciones estadounidense. ** Para llegar a este resultado, se pasó por los siguientes pasos: ***# 22-3-5-21-23 19-12 9-14-9 21-15-19-17-9 ***# VCEUW SL INI UOSQI ***# EXVFD HO RMR FLHJR ***# BUSCA EL OJO CIEGO * Susto-Oke: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "QQTVKMCQSWH" Descifrado se traduce como "BIENVENIDOS" Usando la clave "PI" * Dentro del búnker: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "SUQ DTOUE PF LSUAEUZS EIQSBOOEZUM" Descifrado se traduce como "QUE CLASE DE DESASTRE CIERTAMENTE" Usando la clave "CAMBIO" * La guerra del mini golf: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "UEKAYROHN IR ARLQ HMTLY" Descifrado se traduce como "RECUERDEN AL GRAN HENRY" Usando la clave "DAIGUAL" * La ópera de calcetines: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "VCGWY BQGGQ BSTHL UUGGG WITCE VHXKF QBRWR JKRHU UGSIL MTSUG RVRCU JHZJO FSUWY HKHLZ OHGFR ARCUF HXZCK RHAWI GWQNO ZVFRM RUQPL MXBQ" Descifrado se traduce como "TODOS NOS DIVERTIMOS ESTA NOCHE PERO NO OLVIDEMOS QUIENES SON LOS VERDADEROS TITIRITEROS LOS REPTOIDES QUE INFILTRÓ EL GOBIERNO" Usando la clave "CODIGO" * Soos y la chica real: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "ZOOO CAEOE CYAC" Descifrado se traduce como "TODO PUEDE PSAR" Usando la clave "GALAN"' ' * La tiendita de los horrores: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "OBBED FYBBQ YUKFQ ZABBM ATDLL JIUDB UXVBK UUAKK QPRKR GEPGR EBVQA GBPAF BFKM" Descifrado se traduce como "ECHA UN VISTAZO AL NUEVO LIBRO DEL DOCTOR PATO LA BREVE HISTORIA DEL OINK OINK" Usando la clave "?????" * La sociedad del ojo cegado: Durante los créditos del episodio, se puede leer "MOZXN FSOET IRFGU ZCYBD VIOCB RZTHR FGRSU ISWUR" Descifrado se traduce como "LA IGNORANCIA ES DICHA PERO LA DICHA ES ABURRIDA" Usando la clave "BORRAR" Curiosidades * Aunque en la mayoría de las series de Disney se traducen los textos en español o se traducen diálogos con subtítulos forzados en español cuando no se habla el idioma al que está doblado, o en el caso de la versión en inglés, cuando no hablan el mismo idioma, en el episodio "Doble Dipper", el diálogo extraño que habló el clon defectuoso de Dipper, no fue traducido por alguna extraña razón y solo se dejaron sus diálogos sobrepuestos en la pantalla en inglés, pero no se sobrepusieron subtítulos en español en esa escena. * En el capitulo "Soos y la Chica Real" cuando Soos inicia el videojuego y esta en la introducción se quitaron los subtitulos de Japonés a Inglés y se dejo solamente el titulo en Japonés, esto es incoherente porque Soos lee el titulo en Japonés pero el no sabe Japonés, * En la introducción del programa se escucha un susurro que se quita en la version latina, sin embargo en el episodio "La leyenda del Goblewonker" y "Soos y la chica real" se deja ese susurro. * En el episodio "Aprovecha la Alfombra" y "Escapando de los Sueños" se tradujeron textos en vez de poner subtítulos. * Durante el estreno de algunos episodios se ponen pocos subtítulos o no se ponen. Pero durante sus repeticiones como "Nuevo episodio" se agregan subtítulos. * El Viejo McGuckett cambia su forma de hablar en el corto "Mabel Los Guía a la Moda" y su actor de doblaje fue sustituido en el resto de la serie por problemas de salud del actor.https://twitter.com/Alegraue/status/527311604426481664 * Al final de cada episodio se traducen los criptogramas con el mismo cifrado del original. * La banda Sev'ral Timez, que originalmente fuera traducida como Chicoz Locoz en la primera temporada, fue traducida literalmente como Variaz Vecez en el episodio No es lo que parece de la segunda temporada. Lineas censuradas El doblaje suavizó ciertas líneas del programa original, principalmente cualquier mención a la muerte (desde la segunda temporada) y palabras como "estúpido" o "idiota" e incluso cualquier referencia a la religión: * La leyenda del Gobblewonker. Línea original: “''What the...Kids? I thought you two were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos!” (“¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando "Gira la botella" con Soos”). Línea doblada: “¿Qué es esto... niños? Pensé que estaban jugando y divirtiéndose con Soos”. * ''Tesoro irracional: ** Línea original: “''Ah, boy. It's Pioneer Day. Every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded.” (“Oh, rayos. Es el Dia del Pionero. Cada año estos patanes se visten como idiotas para celebrar el día en que Gravity Falls fue fundado.”). Línea doblada: “¡Oh, rayos!. Es el Dia del Pionero. Cada año estos locos disfrazados celeban el día en que Gravity Falls fue fundado.”. ** Línea original: “''Hey painting, be less stupid.” (“¡Hey, pintura! Sé menos estúpida.”). Línea doblada: “''¡Hey, pintura! No seas absurda.”. ** Línea original: “"... Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, "fabled founder of Gravity Falls, was, in fact, a fraud..., as well as a waste-shoveling village idiot. ..."” (“... Déjese constancia que Nathaniel Noroeste, "fabuloso fundador de Gravity Falls, era, de hecho, un fraude... así como también un paleador de residuos e idiota del pueblo. ...”). Línea doblada: “... Que quede constancia que Nathaniel Northwest, el legendario fundador de Gravity Falls, era en realidad un fraude... además de ser, el paleador de basura del pueblo. ...”. ** Línea original: “''Are you going to kill us?!” (“¿¡Nos van a matar!?”). Línea doblada: “''¿Van a eliminarnos?”. ** Línea original: “... In fact, I myself will be shot as soon as the filming is complete. ...” (“... De hecho, a mi mismo me dispararán luego de completar el rodaje. ..”). Línea doblada: “... A mi mismo van a destruirme luego de completar la filmación. ...”. ** Línea original: “''What? Who is that idiot?” (“¿Qué? ¿Quién ese ese idiota?”). Línea doblada: “''¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese rídiculo?”. * ''Escapando de los sueños. Línea original: “''Stan-Vac: It sucks more than anything!” (“Aspira-Stan: ¡Chupa más que nada!”). Línea doblada: “Aspira Stan: Aspira hasta sus billetes”. * ''Susto-Oke: ** Línea original: “''Everybody say "Something stupid!" ... Something Stupid!” (“Todos digan "¡Algo estúpido!"” ... "¡Algo estúpido"”). Línea doblada: “Todos digan "¡Algo absurdo!" ... "¡Algo absurdo!"”. ** Línea original: “''Corpus Levitus Diablo Dominus Mondo Vicium!”. Línea doblada: “''¡Corpus Levitas Mondo Dominus Mondo Vicium!”. ** Línea original: “''Mother of all that is holy!” (“¡Madre de todo lo que es santo!”). Línea doblada: “¡Madre de todos los ojos!”. ** Línea original: “ ♫''What up, fools. It's Blubs and Durls''♫ ”. (“ ♫ ¿Que pasa, tontos? Es Blubs y Durls. ♫ ”). Línea doblada: “ ♫ A cantar con Blubs y Durls ♫ ”. ** Línea original: “''WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!” (“¡Todos vamos a morir!”). Línea doblada: “¡Es nuestro fin!”. ** Línea original: “"Dipper, what's the one thing I asked you not to do tonight?". — "Raise the dead". — "And what did you do?". — "Raise the dead".” (“Dipper, ¿qué fue lo único que te pedi que no hicieras esta noche? — Resucitar a los muertos. — ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? — Resucité a los muertos”). Línea doblada: “"Dipper, ¿qué fue lo único que te pedi que no hicieras hoy?" — "Despertar a los zombies." — "¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?" — "Desperté a los zombies."”. ** Línea original: “''All right, you undead jerks, you ready to die twice?” (“Muy bien, ustedes imbéciles no muertos, ¿están listos para morir dos veces?”). Línea doblada: “Muy bien, cabezas huecas, ¡a la tumba otra vez!”. ** Línea original: “''I'm not an idiot, Dipper! Of course this town is weird! And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous!” (“¡No soy un idiota, Dipper! Por supuesto que este pueblo es raro. Y lo único que se de la rareza es que es peligrosa”). Linea doblada: “¡No soy inocente, Dipper!, claro que este pueblo es raro, y lo único que sé sobre lo raro es que es peligroso”. ** Línea original: “''Mabel, this is stupid!” (“Mabel, ¡esto es estúpido!”). Línea doblada: “Mabel, ¡esto es absurdo!”. ** Línea original: “''Deal with it, zombie idiots! ¡Ahahahahaha!” (“¡Lidien con ello, zombies idiotas! ¡Ahahahahaha!”). Línea doblada: “¡Nos vemos, zombies locos! Risa”. ** Línea original: “''Holy Moses!” (“¡Santo Moisés!”). Línea doblada: “¡Ojos y mocos!”. * Soos y la chica de verdad. ** Línea original: “''I do not want to pressure you, but you are a man now...in a way. It's time for you to start meeting girls. I would like to see you settled before I ascend to heaven and leave with the angels.” (“No quiero presionarte, pero eres un hombre ahora... de algún modo. Es hora de empezar a conocer chicas. Me gustaría verte casado antes de que ascienda al cielo y viva con los ángeles.”). Línea doblada: “No quiero presionarte Soos, pero ya eres un hombre, ¿no? De algún modo debes empezar a conocer chicas. Me gustaría verte casado antes de parta y vaya a un lugar mejor”. *** La aparentemente incoherente respuesta de Soos en la versión doblada (“Y con el abuelo.”) es la misma que en la V.O., lo que implica que la traducción se hizo tal cual del inglés y fue censurada posteriormente. ** Línea original: “"You're dead!" — "I'm dead."” (“"¡Estás muerto!" — "Estoy muerto"”). Línea doblada: “"¡Es tu fin!" — "Es mi fin"”. ** Línea original: “''Hello, friends. Hoo Ha the owl is dead. ...” (“Hola, amigos. Hoo Ha el búho esta muerto. ...”). Línea doblada: “Hola amigos, Hoo Ha el búho se fue. ...”. ** Línea original: “''No more Colombian Nights.” (“No mas noches colombianas.”). Línea doblada: “No mas noches locas”. * ''La tiendita de los horrores: ** Línea original: “''Death to my enemies!” (“¡Muerte a mis enemigos!”). Línea doblada: “¡Adiós enemigos!”. ** Línea original: “''Well, that just put me 90 minutes closer to death.” (“Bueno, eso me puso 90 minutos más cerca de la muerte.”). Línea doblada: “Bueno, ya perdí otros 90 minutos de vida”. * Cupido: ** The Love God ("El dios del amor") fue traducido como "Cupido". ** Línea original: “''Gaze upon death! Gaze upon death!” (“¡Contempla la muerte!”). Línea doblada: “¡Contempla el ataúd!”. ** Línea original: “... In case you forgot, your stupid brother is the one who ruined my life!” (“... Por si lo olvidaste, ¡tu estúpido hermano arruino mi vida!”). Línea doblada: “Por si lo olvidaste, ¡tu torpe hermano arruino mi vida!”. ** Línea original: “... When these idiots see this balloon, they'll understand that I love young people.” (“... Cuando esos idiotas vean el globo, entenderán que amo a los jóvenes.”). Línea doblada: “Cuando esos torpes vean el globo, entenderán que amo a los jovenes”. ** Línea original: “''It's heaven's punishment for our terrible taste in everything.” (“Es el castigo del cielo por el terrible gusto que tenemos”). Línea doblada: “Es un castigo supremo por el terrible gusto que tenemos”. ** Línea original: “''Sorry, kids, but that's what happens when you mess with a god. ...” (“Lo siento niños, pero eso pasa cuando te metes con un dios.”). Línea doblada: “Lo siento niña, pero eso pasa cuando te metes conmigo”. * ''No es lo que parece: ** Línea original: “''I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!” (“¡SOY DIOSA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN!”). Línea doblada: “¡Soy la reina de la destrucción!”. ** Línea original: “... SON OF A-- ” (“... HIJO DE--”). Línea doblada: “... ¡Desgraciados...!”. ** Línea original: “''WHAT?! "Stan Pines Dead?"” (“¡¿Que?! ¿"La muerte de Stan Pines"?”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Que?! ¿El fin de Stan Pines?”. ** Línea original: “''"Foul play suspected in Pines' death." ...” (“"Se sospecha juego sucio en la muerte de Stan Pines." ...”). Línea doblada: “"Algo turbio se sospecha en la desaparición de Pines." ...”. ** Línea original: “''Stan Pines is dead?! Then who have we been living with? It doesn't make any sense!” (“¡¿Stan Pines esta muerto?! ¿Entonces con quién vivimos? No tiene sentido.”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Stan Pines no existe?! ¿Entonces con quién vivimos? No tiene sentido”. ** Línea original: “''... If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!” (“... Si el reloj llega a cero, nuestro universo estará condenado.”). Línea doblada: “... Si el reloj llega a cero, el universo explotará”. ** Línea original: “''Soos, you idiot, let me go!” (“¡Soos, idiota, suéltame!”). Línea doblada: “¡Soos, inservible, suéltame!”. Errores del doblaje * En el episodio 5 ("La Inconveniencia") en una escena de discusión de Dipper con Tambry (una amiga de Wendy) en el doblaje Dipper menciona "Tengo 13 años. Soy casi un adolescente". En el audio original él dice "Tengo 13 años. Técnicamente soy un adolescente". El doblaje comete un error, pues a los 13 años ya se considera a alguien como un adolescente (aplica un juego de palabras: la terminación teen en la palabra de la edad, que ya aplica desde los trece años de edad thirteen). * En el episodio "Susto-Oke" cuando Dipper, Mabel y Stan cantan "Reinas de la medianoche" la idea era que ellos desafinaran para lograr la idea y la comedia de esa escena, en el doblaje Alejandro Graue, Sol Nieto y Carlos Celestre cantaron afinados y se perdió la idea y comedia de esa escena. * En el episodio "La sociedad del ojo cegado", Dipper menciona a Bud Alegría como Bobby Alegría, esto muestra una falla en la continuidad y falla en la traducción. Edición en video Transmisión Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtitulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s